


vad väntar

by BubbelDrew



Category: Hunger games au - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, Only oc
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbelDrew/pseuds/BubbelDrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detta är resultatet av något jag såg på tumblr, så typ inget bra... bara klotter med oc's typ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Och vinnaren är.....

Verly Meros! Utbrast rösten i högtalaren oh mitt hjärta stannade. Jag såg hur leden på andra sidan torget löstes upp och hur hon kom ut därifrån, ansiktet stelt och hårt. Några killar flinade oh andra skrattade lågt, men allt jag kunde göra ar att titta medans hon gick upp för trappan och fram till presentatören.Min kusin kunde knappt hålla inne sitt skratt. Han bet sig i läppen, men ändå skakade han som om han höll på att få ett anfall. Jag armbågade honom i magen och han stirrade surt på mig. Just som han öppnade munnen för att väsa åt mig drog presentatören det andra namnet.

Mallan Heca! Utbrast högtalaren med glädje oh jag såg färgen försvinna från ansiktet på killen bredvid mig, han som nyss skrattat hånande hade blivit vald själv, Är inte ödet ironiskt?

Folk började flytta på sig så att han kunde komma fram. Han skakade medans han gick oh såg ut som om han hoppades på att någon skulle anmäla sig frivilligt för att ta hans plats. Men ingen gjorde det och när han väl kom upp på scenen så snubblade han och landade på sitt fula tryne.

Jag tillät mig själv att le ett litet leende åt hans fall, jag tyckte det såg komiskt ut. Jag kände att någon såg på mig och vände min blick mot henne Hennes kristall klara ögon såg på mig medans ett sorgefullt leende lekte på hennes läppar. Mitt leende försvann nästan vid synen av henne där uppe. Hennes hår nästan lös när ljuset träffade det och det fick henne att likna en ängel. Presentatörens höga lyckliga röst skar i högtalaren och presenterade årets tributer till spelen och lät de skaka hand. Den enorma tv-skärmen på torget släktes och med ens så skulle alla bort från torget. Min kusin svor som om han vore påverkad och tog mig i armen och bad mig att följa med honom och hans ’’vänner’’ för att säja adjö till Mallan vid tåget. Jag drog mig ur hans grep och sa att jag skulle möta honom där. Sen sprang jag. Jag sprang så fort jag kunde mot rådhuset. Eftersom vår stad inte är så stor så tog det inte lång tid innan jag var framme för att bli stoppad id ingången.

Namn? Uttrade militär vakten medan han granskade mig

Aden Erans, svarade jag och vakten granskade något på plattan.

 Visst du e med här svarade vakten med ett hån leende, gå rakt in till vänster och vänta tills du blir uppkallad. Jag nickade och gick till vänster till jag var utanför ett rum med två vakter på var sin sida av dörren. Dom pekade på en a stolarna och jag satte mig ner för att vänta. Efter 20 minuter sa en av vakterna till mig att resa mig och koma fram till dörren. Jag gjorde detta direkt för att inte irritera dem, onödigt att riskera mina sista minuter med Verly trots allt. Dörren öppnades och jag gick in. Verly stog med ryggen mot dörren när den öppnades och vände sig inte om förrän den var stängd igen. Hennes skogs gröna ögon var svullna och fyllda med tårar, hennes kinder ar fuktiga efter de tårar som rymt från ögonvrån. Jag tog två steg fram oh lade mina armar om henne. Hon grät tyst och jag kände hennes tårar falla på min tröja. Mina egna ögon började fyllas med tårar för detta var antagligen sista gången jag skulle se Verly vid liv. Jag bet mig i läppen och kramade om henne hårdare. Jag vet inte hur jag ska reagera på sådana här saker.

Allt kommer gå bra Aden, muttrar hon tyst in i min tröja. Jag skakar på huvet.

Hur fan kommer allt bli bra Verly? Min röst är tjock av tårar. Du kommer sickas in i en arena för att dö. Vi båda stelnade till vid det sista ordet och jag kände skammen sölja över mig, hon försökte bara få mig att må bättre precis som hon alltid gör.

Verly förlå… hon avbröt mig genom att lägga handen över min mun. Hon lyfte på sitt huve och stirrade mig rakt i ögonen.

Jag vet vad dom vill, dom vill att vi ska dö för deras underhållning. Sade hon lugnt och tog bort handen från min mun och smekte min kind istället.

Men om du tror att jag tänker dö för deras underhållning så är du mer blåst än du ser ut Aden. Verly log lite lätt och jag böjde mig fram och kysste henne lätt på läpparna. Hon fnittrade till och log sitt speciella leende. Det som betydde att hon visste med än mig oh att hon hade en plan. En bra plan. Jag besvarade leendet oh kysste henne igen. För an vet ju aldrig när man får chansen igen. Verly fnittrade medans jag drog fingrarna igenom hennes hår. Det ar lika mjukt som det alltid hade varit, om inte mjukare. Hon log och torkade bort tårarna på mina kinder.

Allt kommer lösa sig Aden, hon log varmt mot mig och torkade bort sina egna tårar. Hon såg fortfarande upprörd ut men vem skulle inte det. Hon lade sina långa slanka armar om min nacke och jag lade mina om hennes midja, jag log och började gunga fram och tillbacka som om vi dansade till ljudlös musik. Verly lade sitt huve på min axel och suckade. Hon visste lika väl som jag att tiden snart var slut och hon skulle föras till tåget för att åka till huvudstaden. Man kunde faktiskt höra dom trummande stegen a militären i koridoren. Verly rös och lyfte huvet från min axel.

Jag tänker vinna, oavsett vad det kommer att kosta. Jag ska komma hem levande igen, så oroa inte ditt fina lilla huve över det okej? Hon log lite retsamt, men jag kunde se alvaret i hennes ögon. Jag kunde bara le oh svara

Ja lovar.

Hon log varmt och kysste mig, just som militären sparkade upp dörren. Verly drog sig lugnt tillbacka från kyssen och log snett åt mig med ett höjt ögonbryn. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag flinade tillbacka åt henne. Men vårt roliga var avbrutet av presentatörens hemska röst.

Bort med kameran härifrån!!!!! Ut med dig, bort från min tributs väntrum!!

Rösten lät arg och när den kom fram till dörren så gick militären in och särade på oss. Dom tog Verly i armen och började leda henne ut rummet. Hon log kärleks fullt mot mig och sen var hon borta. Jag suckade och gick mot dörren när jag blev stoppad.

Och vart tror du att du ska? Frågade en av soldaterna som var kvar.

Öhh.. till tågstationen för att försöka få en sista blick av min tjej? Svarade jag för det måste väl ha varit det mest uppenbara någonsin. Men vakten bara skrattade åt mig och sa

Var inte det du precis gjorde? Alla vakterna började gapskratta oh släppte ut mig. Och jag sprang så fort jag kunde mot tågstationen. När jag kom dit så visste jag redan vart jag skulle, upp på taket. Man kunde se mycket mer där uppifrån och jag visste att hon skulle kunna se mig med.

Knappt hade jag hunnit upp på taket fören bilen som dom tydligen blivit transporterade i kom fram. Jag tog mig så nära kanten jag kunde utan att falla och väntade bara på att dom skulle komma lite närmare tåget. Då skrek jag

VERLY!! Så höckt jag kunde och jag såg henne snurra runt oh titta upp rakt på mig. Jag log så stort jag kunde oh vinkade till henne, hon skrattade till och sickade en släng kyss till mig. Sen var hon inne i tåget, oh inom en minut så var det borta. Jag satte mig ner på kanten av taket och stirrade efter tåget. Jag kände mig tom och jag log sorgset. Nu kunde jag bara hoppas att hon överlevde. För om hon inte gör det så följer jag efter henne nästa år..

Jag bet mig i läppen och reste mig upp. Det var dacks att gå hem och se vilka som skulle slås om sin överlevnad och mot Verly. Jag blinkade bort tårarna. Hon kommer komma hem. Hon lovade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> och nu, vad som händer på tåget och paraden.

Dörren öppnades med en smäll och en gäll röst gnällde att jag borde stiga upp för att snart skulle vi vara framme. När dörren stängdes satte jag mig upp i sängen och stirrade på väggen. Med en kort blick såg jag på klockan och suckade, jag var facktist tvungen att stiga upp. Så jag reste mig och gick in i mitt personliga badrum på tåget, klädde av mig och ställde mig i duschen. Varför kunde inte gårdagen ha varit en dröm? Att bli dragen för att dör för någon underhållning är ju varge 16 årings dröm, känna huvudstaden med äran att dör för dem. Underbart asså…  
Det låter inte ens bra om man säger det ironiskt. Muttrade jag åt mig själv. Jag stängde av vattnet och steg ut ur duschen och mot garderåben som fans i kupén. Det fanns alla möjliga förslag på kläder, men för att vara helt ärlig så fick de flesta plagen mig att må illa. Det slutade med att jag hittade en lila bomullsklänning längst back i gardergåben, ’men man tager vad man haver’ är väl uttrycket. Även om det inte är så hemskt långt till huvudstaden från ditt destrikt så låter do tågen gå långsammare bara så att alla deltagare inkommer på behagligare tider för befolkningen i huvudstaden.  
Jag skakade på huvet och såg mig själv i spegelen, oh kunde inte hjälpa att rynka pannan bara lite över hur bestört ledsen jag ser ut. Mina ögon ar fortfarande lite svulna efter gårdagen, eftersom jag grät mig till sömns. Med ens såg jag er bister ut och jag antar att det kanske är en mer passande look för tillfället. Jag sätter mig på sängen och andas ut. Hur i alla sju helveten ska jag komma hem igen? Att ljuga för Aden och säja att jag hade en plan var nog det värsta jag kunde göra mot honom, han tror ju på allt jag säger.   
Fröken Meros ni är önskad i middags vangen, säger en överartig röst utanför min dörr med ett retsat skratt på slutet. Jag stönar tyst. Kunde inte Mallan fortsätta att vara stel av skräck? Han ar mycket mindre iriterande då. Så jag gör det ända logiska, jag öppnar dörren i hans ansikte. Han tjöt och börjar svära med hög röst. Jag flämtar till förvånat.  
Oh Mallan ursäkta mig jag visste inte att ni var där! Säger jag så oskyldigt som jag kan och försöker att se förvånad och orolig ut. Han stirrar bara surt upp på mig och öppnar munnen för att skrika på mig. Jag petar honom hårt där han treffades av dörren och han tjuter igen. Jag tillåter mig själv att le och gick mot mat vangen. Jag vet inte vad jag hade väntat mig att se men ändå blev jag besiken, presentatören satt och diskuterade med min nya mentor om villka andra som skulle haft bättre chans att vinna om de nu blivigt dragna. När jag gick förbi de så blev dom tysta, antagligen hade dom inte hört mig komma in. Jag tog en kopp te och satte mig brevid presentatören så att jag hade en klar syn på in mentor. Hon vann spelet för 18 år sedan och värkade aldrig vara nöjd med det hon fick tag på. Det inkluderade tributer. För nu stirrade hon på mig som jag hält salt i syltburken. Hon granskade mig upp och ner och sade till sist.  
Ditt hår kommer bli din död, be din stajlist att färja det omgående. Jag kunde inte låta bli att bli lite sur men innan jag han svara dundrade Mallan in i vangen och hans panna såg hemsk ut. Jag lyckades flämta till förvånande innan presentatören och fick min mentor att vända sig om för att se vad som stog på. Hon såg misnöjt på honom, sa till honom att hålla käften och sätta sig ner innan hon gav honom något att gnälla över. Han slängde sig ner i stolen mitt emot mig och blängde på mig so om jag kunde dö av det. Jag gjorde mitt bästa för att se förolämpad ut och gav honom en oskyldig frågande blick. Han började skaka, och vår mäntor smällde till han på axlen. Nu ar jag faktist förvånad. Jag vände blicken mot henne.  
Är det mycket tid kvar tills vi är framme i huvudstaden? Frågade jag bara rent ut, för vi borde faktist ha varit där för minst en timme sedan. Hon fnös och skakade på huvet.  
Oroa inte ditt lilla huvud flicka vi är där snart, se bara till att se söt ut så borde du överleva i alla fall en dag. Hon hånlog åt mig, så jag log snällt tillbacka och satte ner min te kopp på bordet.  
Jag tackar för rådet kära mentor jag ska genast börja följa det, jag log mitt sockersötaste leende och reste mig upp och gick ut ur vangen och till min kupé. När jag stängt dörren suckade jag och gick till speglen. ’Se söt ut så överlever du’. Jag tog borsten som låg på bordet och började borsta igenom och stajla mitt hår. Jag flätade luggen tills en bit bakom örat där jag fäste flätan med blommor. Undrar om detta är sött nog? Eller behöver jag mer blommor. Under resten av tiden på tåget satte jag blommor i mitt hår för att få mig att se mer söt ut. Anledningen var att jag behövde något att distrahera mig, och för att försöka iritera min mentor genom att ta allt hon säger genom bokstaven. Jag tittade på mig själv i speglen och undrade villka fler blommor som skulle passa när en rasp knacking avbröt mina tankar.   
Kom ut nu det är viktigt för sponsorerna att ni går ut från tåget samtidigt, och du kommer behöva alla sponsorer du kan sno lilla fröken! Snäste min mentor så trevligt.  
Jag gick till dörren och öppnade dörren försiktigt och mötte henne med ett sockersött leende. Hon granskade min igen och tog min arm och drog mig igenom tåget till pungten där Mallan stog och såg sur ut.   
Okej nu är det så här ni kommer bli lädda ut från tåget av vakter och ni ska se ut som om ni är överlyckliga att vara här, är det uppfattat? Jag nickade och Mallan grymtade. Tåget saktade in mer och mer allteftersom vi närmade oss stasonen, och av någon anledning gjorde det mig lugn. Kanske var det för ju långsamare tåget gick dessto räddare såg Mallan ut att bli. Presentatörren mummlade saker till vår kära mentor som jag inte kunde uppfatta men det var väl det samma. Snart så skulle det inte spela någon roll. Tåget stannade och dörrana öppnades jag log vänligt och gick ut o ljuset.  
,,  
Att vänta på stajlisten gjorde mig närvös. Jag hade blivigt skrubad,vaxad och allt annat man kan göra. Mitt hår var mjukt som silke, men jag oroade mig för om dom skulle färga det. Visst det kommer bli lätt att se mig i arenan men, det är mitt hår det har alltid varit i denna nyansen av rosa. Jag rynkade pannan och bannade min mentor för at hon ens komenterade det. Dörren öppnades och en kvinna steg in, hon var tydlig med att hon utvärderade mig med sin blick och gick fram och lyfte en hårslinga och såg granskade den.  
Hmm, ovanligt med en naturlig hårfärg som denna, Komenterade hon medans hon släppte slingan och gick runt mig medans hon tittade min upp och ner. Jag rynkade mina ögonbryn. Var det en posetiv kommentar eller?  
Antar att du kommer färga det. Sa jag och såg upp på henne. Hennes ögonbryn reste sig och hon såg roat på mig.   
Nej, ditt hår är passande för dig och för den stil jag har valt för dig. Att färga det skulle få dig att gömmas i bakrunden, och eftersom du kom ut i från tåget med det fullt av blommor så vet jag att du också är medveten om det. Hon log och stälde sig framför mig. Mitt namn är Mika och jag är här för att få dig att synas under paraden. Och för att få alla att minnas dig. Och vem kommer inte att minnas flickan med det rosa håret? Hon log vänligt och hjälpte mig att stå upp.  
Lita på mig, ingen kommer att glömma dig när jag e klar med dig. Hennes leende var vänligt och jag fick en känsla att jag kunde lita på det hon sa. Jag log lite lätt hon såg henne i ögonen, det märktes att hon var från huvodstaden. Hennes hår var gråsilvrigt utom en slinga på vänsta halvan av hennes ansikte, som var cerise precis som hennes ögon. Jag log lite större och sa:-  
jag tar dit ord på att ingen kommer glömma bort mig efter paraden.  
Mika släppte ut ett litet skratt och hennes ansikte lös upp.  
Men då är det bäst att vi får bort dig till mina assistenter så att jag kan hålla mitt ord. Mika log och tog mig om axlarna medans hon ledde mig ut ur rummet och antagligen var nu hennes assistenter var.  
,,  
Mika's assistenter såg inte ut som normen från huvodstaden. Visst alla tre hade hår rött som körsbär, men förutom det kunde dom ha kommit från villket distrikt som helst. Dom var pratglada och verkade fatta att jag inte ville prata mycket just nu, så istället fick jag veta allt om dom. Som att dom var syskon och att dom hade två brödrar till, fast att dom inte jobbade innom mode.  
Dom log mycket när dom pratade och Lelon gjorde det specielt när han höll på med mitt hår. Fox (som var den ända flickan i familjen) kom in med en hel rengbåge av blommor och började fästa dom i mitt hår. Devon sminkade mig medans han babblade på om en massa olika ämnen (medans han smidigt unvek spelen, vilket jag var otroligt tacksam för)  
Lelon var den som frågade om jag ville se mig själv innan dom skulle ta ner mig till vagnarna, jag nickade och efter kläningen var på drog dom mig till speglen och jag tappade andan.  
Det som var mäst förvånande var att jag fortfarande såg ut som mig själv. Alla tre stylisterna flinade åt min förvånade min och Fox sa:-  
Mika ville bara att vi skulle framhäva vad du redan hade, och bara få dig att matcha kläningen. Alla tre log storslaget åt mig och jag rörde försiktigt vid mitt hår. Det var halft uppsat med tunna flätor som var iraderunt toppen som en krans, med blommor elegant plaserade i kransen med färger som drog fram det råsa i mitt hår. Resten av mitt år var löst med tunna flättor med vinrankor. Kläningen var helt fantastisk! Den passade perfekt med min kropp och färgen på mitt hår. Kläningen hade en axel öppen och var tajt, men den tunna genomskinliga tyget som var över gjorde kläningen underbar. Sytt i lager föll det gonomskinliga tyget som vågor runt mig.  
Wow, var allt jag kunnde säga medans mitt lennde växte i ansiktet.  
Jag ser ju helt otrolig ut, sa jag medans jag log mot dom. Men jag undrar vad temat var för att jag ska få se ut såhär?  
Alla tres ansikter slog upp i större flin medans Devon öppnade munnen för att svara.   
Gudar! Svarade han och hans ögon glittrade, Mika lyckades få grekiska gudar igenom som tema för paraden och valde vårgudinan som sin inspiration.  
Vårgudinan? Menar du Persefone?   
Japp svarade alla tre flinandes medan dörren öppnades och Mika kom in.  
Va bra dom han bli klara med dig, kom det är nästan dax för paraden. Hon gick frarm ,tog min hand och ledde sedan mig ut från rummet och ner mot stallarna.  
,,  
Sallarna var som förväntat, fullt. Nästan alla tributer var nere och tydligen gärlde temat för gudar alla. Men som tur för mig, så värkade ingen ha en lika bra stajlist som jag. Mika ledde mig till vår vang som var dekorerad av blommor och klätter växter. Den såg fantastisk ut. Men så klart så kom Mallan och han såg otroligt löljig ut.   
Villken gud ska du föreställa då? Fräste han ut iriterat och såg ogillande på vår vagn   
Persefone vår gudinnan. Savarade jag vänligt och tittade från vagnen till honom bara för att se att han blivigt rödare än en ros i huvet. Med ett höjt ögonbryn frågade jag.  
Ska du föreställa en röd ros, eller har du bara fått för mycket roch? Om möjligt så blev han en mörkare nyans av rött. Han stirade först surt på mig och sen på sin stajlist innan han svarade  
nej. Jag ska Tydligen vara hades. Muttrade han surt fram innan hans ansikte sprack upp idet där fula skrytsamma leendet.  
men det gör ju dig till min fru. Och där fick han tillbacka det dumma idiotsäkra självförtroendet. Jag rullade ögonen åt han, men innan jag han svara så sa rösten i högtalarna att vi skulle upp i vagnarna. Mika fixade till min kläning när jag stog på vagnen, och log sedan mot mig. Men innan hon han säga något började vagnarna rulla. Min mentors ord ringde i mina öron, se bara till att se söt ut så borde du överleva i alla fall en dag. Så det var precis det jag gjorde.   
Typ.  
,,  
När vår vagn rullade ut ur tunnlen så log jag min vänligaste och finaste leende. Jag vinkade och slängde diskreta kyssar till publiken. Och när jag fångade en röd ros, så lucktade jag på den och log sedan som om det var det finaste dom kunnat ge mig. Själva talet som presidenten gav, minns jag inget av. Nästa sak jag vet så går jag av vagnen och Mika ler mot mig som om jag nyss vann spelen.  
Du var perfekt! Utropade hon och hennes ögon praktist taget glittrade så nöjd hon såg ut att vara. Jag lyckades själv ge ett litet leende och såg sedan min mentor komma mot oss. Utan ett ord vinkade hon att vi skulle följa efter henne och det gjorde vi. Mallan muttrade hela vägen till hursummen. Men när vi kom in blev till och med han tyst. Insidan var fantastisk. Och det var enormt. Jag blev pekad åt ett rum där min ”kära” mentor sa att jag skulle bo. Jag tackade så mycket och gick in i rummet och lade mig ner på den enorma mjuka sängen och slöt ögonen. Att lee igenom paraden var nog inte en så bra idé, mina kinder gör nu ont. Jag bestämde att jag är förkänt av en tupplur och slöt ögonen, och slåknade innom minuten.


End file.
